


Tell Me About Her

by LittleMittens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, M/M, No Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Remembers Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMittens/pseuds/LittleMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fifth anniversary of Jessica's death, Gabriel asks Sam to tell him about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Her

“Tell me about her.”

Sam looked up from his laptop where he had been researching the latest case and definitely not thinking about Jess. Never mind that today was the fifth anniversary of her mur- of her death.

“About who, Gabe?” Sam looked back down, refusing to acknowledge the man, the archangel who was his confidant, his support, his friend, and more recently, his lover.

Gabriel frowned, eyes narrowing at the mortal who apparently thought him oblivious or stupid. Under any other circumstances, if it were anybody but Sam, Gabriel would have immediately taken offense and snapped up a world of torment. Honestly, even with Sam, Gabriel probably would have gotten some revenge for the slight, but not today. Because Sam wasn’t insulting Gabriel’s intelligence, he was doing what Sam did best: block out the pain.

“About Jess, Sam. How did you meet?” Gabriel said, reaching over and shutting the laptop.

Sam looked up at Gabriel through shaggy bangs and looked away again, but this time Gabriel realized that Sam wasn’t evading, he was remembering.

“It was a showing of The Wizard of Oz at the university’s theater during my second year at college. It wasn’t all that popular. It’s one of those movies people either or love or hate, and generally if people like it they have it on DVD. So the theater was pretty empty. Jess was there, sitting in the middle, just above the center. It’s-it’s the best place in the theater, because that’s where… well, I didn’t see her at first.” Sam began, eyes distant.

“I walked over there and there she was, sipping on a coke and eating sour gummy worms. She waved me over and invited me to sit down with her.” Sam smiled at the memory, looking up at Gabriel again. “She shared her gummy worms, and we just watched the movie, but I was… I was… she was so beautiful, so open, so sweet, so innocent. She was everything hunters weren’t.”

Gabriel smiled a little sadly. “She enchanted you.”

Sam shared the smile, nodding his head in agreement. “It started out as simple enchantment, Gabe, but I really did love her.”

Gabe frowned and watched a cloud move over Sam’s expression. “Sam?”

“I was so stupid, Gabe, so freaking naïve. I thought I had left hunting, I swore I had. I thought I could marry her, and I’d become a lawyer, she’d be a nurse, we’d have a couple of kids, and freaking Casper would never enter my life again. I never thought… I never expected…” Sam broke off, trying to manfully hold back the tears that threatened.

Abruptly he got up and went to his duffel bag and began rummaging around in it. “When Dean and I got back from finding Dad, after I got through that interview, I was… I was going to propose,” Sam admitted, showing Gabriel the small box that held the small diamond ring that Sam had saved for months for at his part time job, back before hunting became his full time job.

“It’s beautiful, Sam.” Gabriel said, looking at, but not touching the ring or it’s box out of respect for the woman it would have gone to.

“Is she in heaven, Gabe?” Sam whispered.

“Yes, Sam, she is.” Gabe said, finally reaching out and taking hold of Sam. “She’s in heaven, and she’s living in memories of you, her childhood friends, and her parents.”

“Thank you, Gabe.” Sam whispered, leaning his head against his angel, taking in the soft scent of chocolate and ozone. “I love you. I loved her, Gabe, but I love you.”

“I love you too, Sam,” came the soft reply.


End file.
